Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a field of electronic product, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing a housing for the same.
Description of the Related Art
Carbon fiber material is used as material for housings of 3C (Computer Communication Consumer Electronic) products due to its light and thin performances and its high quality and high technology. However, since carbon fiber material has a shielding effect to electromagnetic signals, it is not suitable for being applied in area of antenna in the housings of these products, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and notebook computers.
To solve this problem, the conventional solution is usually to manufacture only a portion of the housing by the carbon fiber material while forming the area of antenna by plastics. Final product housing is obtained by forming holes or grooves in the carbon fiber material portion and then adhering the carbon fiber material portion and the plastic portion together through appropriate processes.
However, the inventor of the present disclosure has found the following facts in related arts: since an interface between the plastic portion for area of antenna and the carbon fiber material portion is indelibile due to use of plastics in the manufacture of area of antenna, the housing cannot be formed into one piece in appearance, which brings great limitations in its industrial design. In order to smooth the interface as much as possible, lots of subsequent treatment processes, such as polishing, filling, spray painting, etc., are required, which leads to an increase in cost. Moreover, an additional step for adhering to the plastic portion should be included, which results in a lower yield rate and an increased cost.